This invention pertains to a support device used to support a computer for use in a confined space, such as inside a vehicle, and more specifically to a compact computer docking station including a mounting bracket assembly and a computer port replication device.
Recently, with the advent of lightweight portable computers, e.g., laptop and notebook computers, individuals who must travel extensively and those who work largely out of their automobiles, such as law enforcement personnel and sales people, have access to full powered computers in their vehicles. While the advantages of mobile computer use are manifest, there are specific problems presented by introducing a computer into a vehicular environment: (i) physical mounting and support difficulties, (ii) space limitations, (iii) power conversion problems arising from use of a vehicle battery as a power source, (iv) linking the computer to peripheral devices such as a cellular modem, and (v) retaining full portability of the computer for flexibility of use and prevention of theft.
A variety of prior art devices attempt to address the problem of adequate support for a computer in a vehicle by providing specially designed mounting devices for vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,538 to Von Schalscha discloses an appliance mounting device for a motor vehicle having fin-like stabilizing elements to be positioned over a drive shaft tunnel on the floor of a motor vehicle. The stabilizing elements form a base which supports a series of articulated members ultimately providing an upper tray for holding an appliance such as a computer. As can be appreciated, this type of mounting device occupies valuable space in the limited confines of a motor vehicle, and must be mounted over the drive shaft tunnel which may not be possible in some vehicles, particularly if the vehicle is outfitted with a center console.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,120 to Hatcher discloses a support for a portable computer which rests on a car seat. The support has a lower unit with adjustable legs and an upper unit which is mounted to the lower unit by a swivel connection. Nylon straps are provided for securing the computer to the upper unit. This table-top sort of support device occupies too much valuable space in a motor vehicle by taking away a passenger seating area when in use.
The patents to Von Schalscha and Hatcher also do not provide for any integrated electrical connections so that a computer would have various cables running from it to a power source and any peripheral devices. Besides cluttering the already limited space within the vehicle, the myriad of necessary electrical connections and wires limits the portability of the computer, as a user cannot easily disconnect the computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,665 to Frank et al. attempts to simplify the electrical connections between the computer, its power source and any peripheral devices, by providing a housing which includes a built-in connector. The housing comprises a lower support for receiving the computer, and an upper lid which is movable between open and closed positions. The upper lid of the housing includes hooks which are used to hook the housing to the steering wheel of a vehicle. In the mounted position, the upper lid rests against the steering wheel while the lower support presents a horizontal surface for the computer. A major shortcoming of this device is that the support is usable only when the vehicle is stationary. It obviously cannot be left attached to the steering wheel when the vehicle is in motion.